


One Day My Soulmate Will Come

by Evak101



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evak101/pseuds/Evak101
Summary: It's my first work. I don't really know how to give a good description.A girl retrieves the key to finding her soulmate.





	One Day My Soulmate Will Come

She walked calmly through the crowded city streets until she found what she came for. It was the same pawn shop that the teen had seen online, and inside that store was the object she craved most. She just had to have it, but the girl knew she couldn’t get it by conventional means. 

With her hood up over her face, she began pushing through people until she found her way to the ally. Without being detected, she swiftly went to the side door, worked the lock for a few seconds, and opened the door. He put a rock in the door so it wouldn’t lock shut. 

The girl perused all the objects that were for sale. Without being noticed she pocketed a few pieces of candy that she could give to Isaac and Jessie. She took a quick look around to make sure no one was watching her then meandered to the table that held what she craved most. Discreetly she put it under her oversized hoodie and slowly walked toward the side door. 

“Stop her! Thief!” At this, she sprinted out the door and through the bustling people until she became mixed up in the crowd. After going with the current of people for a few minutes she decided it was safe. She took out the object she had just stolen. In her hands was a small metal box. It was what was inside the box that really mattered to her. Yes the box was beautiful and expensive, which was why it was in the pawnshop, but what really mattered was the little metal necklace that was inside of it. It was her most important possession. 

She knew that her mother did not intend to sell the only material object that she treasured. She knew that they just needed the money. Things were tight at the moment hence the reason that she couldn’t just buy back the box. 

She loved her mother. She really did, but the problem was she spent all her resources traveling around looking for her soulmate, so she didn’t have the time or money to properly raise her kids. This was the reason that her mother went snooping through her house for anything that looked valuable. 

The girl thought of her mother’s mistake while she walked to her house that was a couple miles from where she was at. She thought of how thoughtless her mother was for selling such an important object. She had told her mother that her necklace was inside of the box, but that must have slipped her mind. 

Once she got closer to her house she opened the box that she went through so much trouble retrieving and drew out her necklace. The charm that hung from is was in the shape of a fox and two green gems were on the hook connecting the charm to the necklace. 

She knew it was against the law to have the necklace out in public but she had to make sure it was still there. She loved that necklace. The fox was her favorite animal and it is said that the necklace is one of two necklaces that are exactly alike. She is not the only one that has one set of twin necklaces. All teens get a necklace when they turn 18. On their 18th birthday their parents give it to them as a sign of maturity. It is supposed to show that they are able to have the responsibility of treasuring such an important piece of their future.

In simple terms the necklace is supposed to guide you to your soulmate. You have one and your soulmate has the other. She is not yet 18. Her mother gave it to her when she was cleaning out the house a couple months ago. She did not care that she was not yet 18, and in giving it to her, she was breaking the law. Her birthday was not for another 2 months. 

There is something that should be said about her mother. She is not reliable. She is not fit to look after her children, so the weight of raising her siblings fell on the girl. Her mother wasn’t always like this, she used to be very involved and looked after them. This changed though when Isaac and Jessie turned 6. This was when their father left them.

Isaac and jessie are twins and are now 16 years old. They used to be almost the same person, but now they have changed. All Jessie thinks about is what her soulmate will look like and if she already met him. Isaac doesn’t like thinking about who he will end up with. He doesn’t want his future to be decided for him. Regardless of this they still get along. Even though Jessie was born before Isaac, he still acts like the older brother. 

Right when she enters her yard, she hears a yelling coming from her neighbour's house. She sighed knowing who it would be even before she looked over. She was not surprised by what she saw. It was Samuel and his girlfriend. Samuel was in his usual get up: some pastel shirt that was a bit oversized, black skinny jeans that had seen better days, leather books with nonexistent souls, and to pull everything together, he had his necklace around his neck. I could not see it clearly. 

For obvious reasons the girlfriend had been upset when she found out that his necklace was not the same as her own. She tore the necklace off of his neck and threw is into his back yard and stormed to her car and drove away.

When I walk up to Samuel, he was looking around in the yard for the necklace, so I went over to help. When he looked up and saw me, he smiled and then went back to searching. As we combed the yard I asked “Are you okay?” He replied with a shrug, “Yeah I’m fine. I knew we weren’t soulmates anyway, even before I saw my necklace. She was just a girl I could fool around with until I find the right person.”

I thought about that answer for a second. I understand where he is coming from but I didn’t agree with him. “I want everything to be the first time when I am with my soulmate,” I think while continuing to look. 

“So two months. Are you excited to get you necklace?”

I can’t tell him I already have it. It is against the law to have it, or even see it, until you are 18. “Yeah. I guess I am. It’s not like when I get my necklace I will automatically know who my soulmate is. I still have to wait and find the person who has the same necklace as me.”

“Wow someone’s a real downer. Why can’t you just be excited that you will be one step closer to meeting him?” He asks pausing for a second and then continues searching. 

“I guess that’s just how I am.” 

There is silence now, and that's when I see it. I touch my shirt and am surprised when I feel my necklace still there. That’s not possible. It can’t be. I see what looks just like my necklace on the ground between us. 

There’s a shake in my voice that I try to cover up, when I say, “ Hey it’s *cough* It’s right there.” He looks up, grabs it and says, “Awesome. Thanks for helping me.” Samuel puts it around his neck. “Hey do you want some pizza? My girlfriend and I were going to eat it and watch a movie, But… that's not an option now. So what do you say?”

“Sorry I can’t. I- I have to go.” I get up to leave as quickly as I can. 

How is this happening? Samuel can’t be my soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> If people like it, I will continue, but I wrote this years ago. Because of this, I probably will not continue the story if people do not request it.


End file.
